


Honey

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Honey, In Public, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Honey

Hanzo stood perfectly still when the honey dripped from the spoon, cascading in a long drip from his collar bone down across his chest. It felt delightfully warm, but still uncomfortable.

It was especially embarrassing to do such a thing in the presence of company.

A young individual sat across the table, trying their best not to stare as the honey ran across Hanzo’s exposed nipple, and the man squirmed with discomfort.

“My apologies, let me just-” Hanzo made to stand up but was gripped tightly by the arm, his acquaintance now slipping into the booth beside him, holding fast.

“No, please, let me.” you mumbled, before running a finger through the trail of honey. It has made a clear path down his chest, and Hanzo catches his breath when your tongue takes place of the roaming finger. You lick the sweet nectar off his skin, and are delighted to taste the presence of salt- Hanzo is sweating now, nervous.

“This isn’t neces- hrk!” Hanzo shuts up immediately when your teeth settle down on his exposed nipple, biting lightly and skirting the areola with your tongue. The honey had just made it this far, and you find it a pity you didn’t wait long enough for it to sink further down.

Hanzo does his best to set the spoon with the remaining honey down onto the table, but he drops it partway and it hits the edge of the table before stumbling to the ground. A waitress turns to look, but luckily only sees Hanzo nervously waving it off, but not reaching down to pick up the spoon. She shrugs and continues. Sometimes the Overwatch customers were weird.

You suck hard around his nipple, biting a large circle into the skin around it and Hanzo tenses again, his hands roaming to his lap to cover himself. He would rather not let his…excitement be known. You finish licking, and Hanzo’s chest is left reddened and dented with light bite marks. Its a nice contrast to how it previously was, so smooth. 

You grin at him, and he frowns down at you before shrugging his shirt over to cover as much of himself as possible.

“We are going home. NOW.” Hanzo doesn’t yell, but his whisper has an edge to it, and you can imagine how on edge he must be right now.

You nod, set some cash on the table, and move out from the booth. Hanzo does the same, and you notice, despite his attempt at stealth, that he grabbed some honey packets on the way.


End file.
